buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione vs Rosalina
Hermione vs Rosalina is a battle by Maisy929. Description Season 1 Episode 1! Harry Potter vs Mario! Both are quite skilled with a wand, but will experience take the win, or will knowledge come out on top? Fight Location: Forbidden a Forest (Harry Potter) It was a normal day at Hogwarts, students were socializing, eating, or practicing their spells before an almighty crash drew everyones attention. Rosalina stepped out of the Comet Observatory as she regained her bearings. It was a good thing she did, as it meant she was able to dodge the jet of scarlet light aimed right at her. Calmly drawing her wand, she turned around as one Hermione Granger prepared to cast another spell. FIGHT! Rosalina neatly stepped out of the way of another burst of scarlet before using a Gravitational Pull to absorb a Body-Bind Curse. Elegantly leaping over a Blasting Curse, she fired chunks of Star Bits at her adversary, who swiftly countered them with a Shield Charm. Rosalina continued to bombard the young witch with Star Bits, who countered them with a barrage of spells. This went on until the Mother of the Lumas was able to get in close, kicking the witch’s legs out of from under her and sending her sprawling. Hermione sputtered, coughing up dirt, but was able to meet Rosalina’s ground pound with an Impedimenta, sending her flying onto her back. Getting up, Hermione swiftly conjured ropes around her foe, who easily broke free but was left open to a ''Levicorpus, ''which sent her into the air once again. Hermione advanced, but unknown to her, Rosalina had not crashed alone, and her charges had just woken up. Seeing their caretaker in danger, the Lumas let out a deafening cry, and swarmed the young prodigy. Hermione dropped one with an ''Immobulus, ''and took out another with a ''Stupefy, ''but the rest swarmed her, punching at her and trying to yank away her wand. She just barely held on, conjuring a Shield Charm in order to gain some distance. She conjured a flock of canaries to attack the Lumas, but when she turned her wand on Rosalina, she took several Star Bits to the face. Shaking it off, she cast an ''Incendio, ''which hit Rosalina’s dress, before attempting to disarm her of her wand. Another Gravitational Pull dispelled the Disarming Charm, but not the Stinging Hex that followed, which nailed her right in the face. She cried out, drawing the Lumas, who had since dealed with the canaries, attention. They once again swarmed her, pelting her with Star Bits and punches. A bruised Hermione backed up, shooting a flurry of spells that dealt with most of the Lumas, but was grabbed by Rosalina, who blasted her with magic before hitting her into the air with a Halo. An even more beaten up Hermione fell to the ground, groaning in pain as Rosalina approached. She dizzily got back up, attempting another spell, but she was too disoriented to aim properly as Rosalina once again swept her legs out from under her. On the verge of unconsciousness, her eyes were barely to make out Rosalina preparing another ground pound level with her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what Rosalina was going to do, but she was too injured to do anything. A loud CRACK! echoed through the forest, signifying the brightest witch of her ages‘ death. Conclusion And the winner is: Rosalina!Category:Maisy929 Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Completed Battles